


Pretty in Pink

by ForMyBabies (BooksandKpop)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hurt and comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Boys, University AU, brief mention of panic attack, i only write fluff ok leave me alone, it's soft I promise, really badly written adult content, ten is feeling himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/ForMyBabies
Summary: It was a stress reliever, that's all. This new set though, it ended up being more stressful than stress relief.





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I had another group in mind originally when I was writing this, but you know...NCT are just so easy to write for. This idea literally has not left me alone for WEEKS so I had to cave and just...write it.

Ten's friends had a running joke that he had "brainwashed" them into thinking he was sexy. It wasn't exactly false, but it wasn't brainwashing per se - more like, positive reinforcement. His entire life from childhood to moving halfway across the country for university he had been called cute by absolutely everyone. Not that he minded the praise, in fact as he grew older he came to realise he liked it quite a bit. But sexy was something he wanted to hear.  And it had worked. When he performed with the dance troupe or went out clubbing with his friends the compliments were definitely more mature. And he liked those even more. He had always been rather feminine and proud of it, so it was no real shock that he discovered he loved the way his body looked when it was wrapped in silk or lace.

It had started as a drunken bet back in first year. He had lost spectacularly to Doyoung at beer pong and the devilish glint in his friend and roommate's eyes still haunted him to this day. It wasn't all bad though, the look on everyone else's face when he walked out in a sheer black babydoll dress and booty shorts made him realise just how much he loved this. Because he looked sexy in it, and in his drunken state he had no inhibitions holding him back from basically giving his older friend Yuta a lapdance there and then. Fortunately or not, no footage of that night seemed to have survived, but the feeling Ten got from all the eyes on him never went away.

First-year moved on to second, and they shuffled roommates around so that he ended up with a new friend. Jaehyun was the true enabler. The younger student had shyly asked him on their first night if it was ok with him sometimes wearing skirts around the dorm if it was just the two of them, and Ten had smiled and reassured him that there was nothing wrong with it. Clothes weren't gendered, and his roommate had great legs to pull them off. It was another drunken night after they had finished up for Christmas when Ten admitted he had never stopped thinking about how good he felt in lingerie. 

Jaehyun bought him his first set for his birthday, and he had squeezed the taller boy so hard he was sure he heard his spine pop. It was a navy babydoll, not unlike what he had worn almost a year ago, with lace trim and matching shorts. He modelled it for his roommate and flushed a dark pink at the praise he received. It became their secret and stress relief, doing their makeup and putting on their favourite outfits only to sit and binge themselves on popcorn while watching a movie. Ten grew more comfortable and confident with his choices, moving from "conservative" pieces to more sexy sets.

His roommate always made sure to shower him with compliments when he tried on something new, but there was never a spark in his eyes to make Ten's stomach twist. Not like the way he remembered Yuta watching his hips sway in front of him, or how Doyoung licked his lips when he first walked out. But the younger helped him a lot and made him feel so happy and accepted in his own skin.

So they stayed roommates for their third year, Ten becoming more adventurous with the things he wanted to wear. It was also in his third year that he met someone who made his belly ache in the best kind of way. Johnny was tall and handsome, with an undercut and an eyebrow bar. He had tattoos and rode a motorcycle and danced like the world was bowing at his feet. And Ten kind of wanted to get on his knees for him. He was a transfer student, who ended up sharing with Yuta and so became an integral part of their friend group. 

The five of them would go out for drinks or host movie nights in Doyoung's dorm. Johnny was touchy in a friendly way. He would always greet Ten with a hug and let the shorter male cling to his arm during horror films. They would dance together spending late nights in the practice rooms creating new choreographies, and he would move the younger's hips and legs to better positions. Jaehyun laughed at his struggles when he would rant during their makeup sessions about how the other made him feel. His suggestion was just to tell him, but that was not something he was willing to do.

Instead, he buried his head in his pillow in shame after imagining how good it would feel to have Johnny's eyes on him. How he would lick his lips and grin like a cheshire cat when he made Ten twirl around to show off one of his new sets. The way his hands would roam over his exposed skin, pulling and tugging and muttering praises like prayers. One more than one occasion he had to run home after dancing to take a cold shower in the safety of his own bathroom, skin heated from the contact and the fantasies running wild in his brain.

By the time fourth year rolled around, Jaehyun had found a partner who accepted him as he was and they moved in together. Ten was more than happy for his friend, he knew how much it meant to the younger to have someone support him like that, and Kun was an amazing guy. But that left him in his own predicament. Yuta and Doyoung moved in together, saying it was only fair since they had yet to be roommates, which left Ten with two options. Ask for a randomly assigned roommate, or - 

Johnny moved into Ten's dorm on an abnormally hot September afternoon. He was wearing loose basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt and Ten died inside seeing his biceps bulge as he carried his things to his room. Sweat dripped down his neck and thankfully he didn't question the younger's desire for a cold shower. If this was just their first day living together, this whole year was going to be a disaster.

With it being his final year and having a dissertation and project to work on, he needed his stress relief more than ever. It was only six weeks since Johnny had moved in but Ten was already beginning to feel the pressure building up behind his eyelids from not being able to put on any of his outfits and walk around comfortably. Jaehyun did offer to invite him over to his dorm for makeup and movie nights like they used to do, but he felt bad intruding on his friends personal time with Kun. So he lied and said he was fine, trying not to focus on the itching under his skin when days passed by and he still hadn't even opened his drawer to look at his sets.

Then, just like that, an opportunity. His roommate was asked to teach dance classes for beginners every Thursday night for two hours. Ten was excited for him, understanding how this was something he really wanted to do, but he was also excited at the prospect of an empty dorm for two hours. The first week he was nervous, scared Johnny would come back early and catch him. So he put on his navy babydoll and shorts and stayed in his bedroom with the door locked. 

But the taller male didn't come back early, in fact, he texted Ten when he was leaving the studio giving him a fifteen-minute arrival warning. As the weeks passed and Johnny's schedule never changed and his alerts always came in plenty of time, he got more daring. He started wearing his more sexy sets and venturing into the living room, enjoying the freedom of walking around and lounging on the couch feeling the leather stick to his skin. Slowly, the stress faded with his weekly outlets and Ten thought he would make it through his final year in one piece, without ever having to reveal his secret. 

For his birthday, Jaehyun bought him another new set. He gave it to him privately, out of sight of the rest of their friends. Ten thanked him gratefully, but then slapped him hard when he presented him with a packet of condoms as his "gift" in front of everyone. It was a gag gift, but also a challenge. His younger friend continued to hold his opinion that Ten should just tell Johnny about his feelings and see where it went. Instead he kept his mouth shut and stored every off-hand compliment and friendly touch away in his mind to think about on his Thursday nights.

But as with all good things, there must be a problem. Ten had just submitted an assignment worth 50% of his final grade for one of his classes and was beyond ecstatic. He had been so stressed about it for the last three weeks that he spent all his evenings in the library studying and writing and had no time for himself. It was Friday and his body itched to get dressed up. But as he secretly looked through all his sets there was none that sparked the kind of excitement he needed to relieve all this stress. So he decided it was time to treat himself to something new. The last new one he got was for his birthday two months ago, and there was something he had his eye on for a while.

Because for his birthday Doyoung had gotten him a voucher for a salon, and so Ten had dyed his hair pink. Johnny had choked on his drink when he walked into the apartment that evening, and for the next few days compliments had fallen from peoples lips at how pretty he looked. That was a new one. Sexy he was used to by now, and cute was one he liked to leave behind - but pretty? Pretty made him feel incredible.

He had no pink sets. White, baby blue, lavender and even grey sure, but not pink. It would match his hair, he could paint his nails in a nude pink and tint his cheeks a rosy colour that would bring everything together. So late Saturday night he went on to his favourite store catalogue and looked for everything pink. There was one set that caught his eye, it was a singlet with a choker that came as part of it. The lace detail was so fine and the silk that tied the top and panties together looked so soft Ten already could feel it against his skin. He looked at a few more pieces but none sparked the same kind of curiosity, so he bought it and paid for the express shipping. It would arrive Thursday morning, just in time for his two-hours of freedom. 

All week he was more sensitive than usual, a combination of not being able to relieve his stress for a few weeks and the excitement of waiting for his new set to arrive. All his friends noticed. To the others he brushed it off as just being nervous to get his grade back on his assignment, but he told Jaehyun the real reason. The younger rolled his eyes, almost trying to scold him for still not talking to Johnny yet. "He definitely wouldn't care that you like wearing lingerie." was the response he got, and while Ten appreciated his friend's concern for his stress levels he still couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a coward, so sue him.

Thursday morning rolled around and Ten jumped out of his seat and ran the whole way downstairs to the lobby when the notification came through that his package had arrived. He couldn't risk opening it yet, it was too close to the time he usually walked to campus with Johnny. So he carefully hid it under his bed and made sure his bedroom door was firmly shut as they left. It was hard to keep his excitement under wraps, but he made comments about the lovely weather and other things to throw his roommate off the scent. The day dragged by, Ten was barely able to focus during his lectures, too distracted by thoughts of his latest purchase sitting at home waiting to be opened.

His skin burned all through lunch with his friends and the entire walk home with Johnny, anticipating finally getting to breathe freely in the pink lace. They had a small dinner before his roommate finally headed off for his class. Ten waited five minutes to make sure his roommate hadn't forgotten anything again, and when the door remained shut he shakily stood up and hurried to his bedroom. He pulled the box out from it's hiding place and set about carefully opening it up, not wanting to damage anything. A few minutes of struggling with cardboard later and he was peeling back the delicate paper layers to reveal what he had been thinking about all week.

It was gorgeous. A pale baby pink singlet made of lace and silk. The panties were a little smaller than he imagined from the images, but the way it felt so soft under his fingers as he picked it up made him shiver in anticipation. As quickly as he could he shed himself of his day clothes and carefully slipped into the lingerie. When he had the top fastened and the fabric arranged the way he wanted it, he looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the corner of his room. What he saw took his breath away and a small moan escaped his lips.

The colour stood out beautifully against his tan skin and it matched perfectly with his hair. Raising his arms he turned left and right, admiring the way his hips looked even curvier than usual and how easy it was to see his nipples even under the material. Ten lightly ran a hand down his chest and abdomen, stopping right at the pantie line and he trembled at his own sensitivity. He turned away from the mirror and went to put the box on the ground so he could sprawl out on his bed when something else caught his eye. Pink lace sitting forgotten on the white paper, the choker that came as part of the set which had slipped Ten's mind completely. 

He lifted it from the box before throwing it off the bed entirely. Sitting down Ten ran his fingers along the inside of the choker and was pleased to feel the soft silk lining. While he did wear chokers on occasion when they went out, he had never worn one like this before, so to say he was excited was an understatement. It took him a moment to figure out how to open the clasp on the back, but as soon as he did he wrapped the delicate material around his neck and fastened it. Not too tight for now, but just enough that he could feel the pressure against his skin. Sitting upright he looked over his shoulder at the mirror and felt himself grow hard at the sight.

Pink lace wrapped entirely around the column of his throat, making him look even smaller somehow. He sat up on his knees facing the mirror so he could see the set completely. The beginnings of a bulge was visible through the thin lace of his bottoms and Ten tentivately ran a hand down his body again, moaning out loud when he rubbed against the fabric. It was excruciating in a good way. Stress from the last few weeks began melting away as he watched his hands dance over his skin, brushing the lace and silk against his most sensitive spots. As much as his body screamed for him to hurry up Ten didn't want to rush this. After everything he had been through he needed this, wanted to drag it out as long as he could possibly bear. 

A few more minutes of teasing before Ten decided to venture back out into the apartment to fetch a bottle of water. The way he could feel the panties shifting as he walked made him weak at the knees, and when he took a small drink in the kitchen the slight restriction of the choker had him clutching on to the counter to steady himself. Usually he would enjoy his time out in the open like this, but he was so worked up today all he wanted was to get off. This set felt a little more personal and intimate, and so Ten scampered back to his room as quick as his wobbly legs would carry him. 

Lying down in bed, Ten just breathed deeply for a few moments to collect himself. He turned all his energy into his sense of touch; his duvet under his back, the slight chill in his bare toes, the scratch of lace against his skin as he shifted slightly, and the pressure of the silk choker on his neck. One of his hands settled on his abdomen just over his navel. The other he trailed up his chest to his neck. He had read a bit about breathplay and asphyxiation and while it wasn't really his thing, he couldn't deny it intrigued him a little. So he wrapped his slim fingers around his throat over the material that sat there and squeezed ever so slightly. 

The hitch in his breath was expected, as was the initial brief feeling of panic, but Ten was completely in control here. He released and took a deep breath, focusing on drawing patterns on his hips and thighs with his other hand, whining at his own sensitivity. So he decided to try it again, a little tighter this time, holding his hand there until it hurt a little to breathe before letting go. Only, the tightness didn't let up when he lifted his hand.

Panic swirled in his mind as he tried to suck in air despite the pressure on his neck. He scrambled to sit up, shaky fingers coming up to tug at the lace around his neck. He managed to pull it slightly away from his neck but still not enough to breathe comfortably. Ten tried his hardest to loosen the clasp on the back of the choker to take it off, but it wasn't budging. Tears were starting to build and he could feel his chest beginning to burn. So caught up in the situation, he didn't hear the apartment door opening or the deep voice softly calling his name. It wasn't until Johnny opened his bedroom door and took a step inside did Ten catch sight of him in his mirror. 

His roommate stood there for a moment, obviously frozen in shock. But he knew something was wrong, and two long strides were all it took for the taller to reach Ten on the bed, hands reaching out for him but stopping, hovering unsure if he was allowed to touch. "What's wrong Tennie?" His voice was filled with so much gentle concern that it made the tears fall from his eyes down his cheeks. "I can't get this off, it's too tight." Johnny's eyes widened at the hoarseness in the younger man's voice and immediately moved around behind him. 

Ten felt the pressure loosen as the choker fell from his neck into his lap. He drew in a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen as he began to sob harder, the tears falling more freely now. Johnny was still behind him, Ten could see him in the mirror. He was looking down at him, hands awkwardly floating around his shoulders. Then, the realisation hit him. He was sitting here in lingerie, Johnny probably was judging him so hard right now. Drawing his knees up to his chest, Ten wrapped his arms around himself and hid his face as if it would shield him from Johnny's gaze. 

He wasn't expecting to feel something soft and warm drape over his shoulders, and then the weight lifted off the bed behind him. Footsteps left the room and when Ten looked up Johnny was gone, but he had covered Ten with his hoodie. Shakily, he slipped his arms into the sleeves and zipped it all the way up, finding comfort in Johnny's familiar scent and the warmth that now enveloped him. He put the hood up and resumed his previous position, completely covering his legs with the material and burying his nose into it. 

Breathe in, breathe out, in and out. Ten tried to calm his racing heart as he regulated his breathing, but it was harder to stop the tears that continued to leak out. Just when he thought he had finally gotten himself under control he heard footsteps re-enter the room and felt the bed dip behind him again. "Hey, I made you some tea." He lifted his head and turned it to see Johnny sitting behind him, a soft smile on his face and Ten's favourite mug in his hand filled with chamomile tea.

Rearranging himself so he was facing Johnny with his legs crossed, Ten took the tea with a barely audible thanks and took a sip. Immediately he began to feel calmer. They just sat there like that, Ten sipping his tea in Johnny's hoodie which was long enough to cover him all the way to his knees. Johnny didn't say anything, but Ten welcomed the comfortable silence. Just the fact that his roommate hadn't run a mile as soon as he walked in must mean something, right?

When he was finally finished his tea, Johnny simply took the mug and put it on Ten's bedside table without saying anything. "Thank you." His voice was no longer hoarse and shaky, which Ten was thankful for, but it still sounded too quiet for his liking. "I'm glad you're alright, I couldn't stand to see you getting hurt." That soft smile of his was still there and the concern in his eyes made Ten feel extremely small. He knew he should explain to Johnny what had happened, but he just couldn't bring himself to find the words. What would he even say? "Wearing lingerie makes me feel good and it's a stress reliever but I was too scared to tell you about it because I was worried what you would think." Not a chance. 

Ten looked over his shoulder at his desk. His makeup products all sat scattered on top of it, he had spent last night picking out the best pinks he could find to do his makeup today with this set. Johnny followed his gaze and spoke up first. "Would you like to do my makeup?" Ten's eyes flashed quickly back to his roommate who just had a genuine smile on his face, so he nodded and carefully climbed off the bed. As he stood up, the pink lace choker fell from his lap where it had been all this time and hit the floor. Immediately Ten felt himself begin to panic again, but Johnny was there first. He lifted it and threw it somewhere behind him, out of sight. Then he gently pushed Ten in the direction of his desk.

He took his time sorting through all his products trying to choose the tones he thought would suit his roommate best. When he was eventually happy with his choices he bounced back to the bed and ordered Johnny to sit on the edge of it. His taller roommate did as he was asked, smile a little brighter now that Ten seemed to be coming back to himself. Starting with his eyes, Ten used neutral browns and greys to create a smokey eye even he was impressed by. Next, he drew small but visible wings with a sparkly grey liquid liner he had been wanting to try for ages, then a small bit of mascara, since Johnny already had impressively long lashes. He began happily humming to himself as he moved on to blush and highlighter, finally relaxing as he let himself get lost in the calming routine.

It was only when he picked up a dark red lipstick that Johnny resisted. "No, no seriously Ten it's fine." There was a tremble in his voice, the same way he got when Yuta dared him to do shots at the bar and he tried to convince them it wasn't a good idea. Ten smirked and uncapped the lipstick, it would look so good against his roommate's skin tone. Johnny shuffled backwards on the bed shaking his head and Ten giggled as he crawled after him. He only got so far before his back was against the wall and Ten had the upper hand. The taller continued to try and avoid him and Ten was full-on laughing now, finally grabbing his hands and moving them out of the way as he straddled Johnny's lap to get close enough to his face.

And then he realised just how close he was. He was still so sensitive, and the rough denim of Johnny's jeans against the inside of his bare legs made him falter. Not to mention the dark look in his roommate's eyes as they flicked to Ten's lips, the distance between them minimal. "Ten, put down the lipstick." His voice was deep and commanding, and Ten re-capped and dropped the small tube, having to release Johnny's hands in the process. The older male moved his hands so they cupped the back of Ten's thighs, and the heat against his skin caused a whine to fall from his lips. Embarrassment flooded his system as he realised what had happened, but then Johnny growled low in his throat and Ten whimpered as his face flared red.

Ten let himself be pulled further into Johnny's lap so he was sitting directly on his crotch. Their faces were even closer now and Ten watched slack-jawed as his roommate licked his lips. "Please, can I kiss you?" He couldn't bring himself to speak so he just nodded sharply, barely getting a chance to breathe before the taller male crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Ten moaned shamelessly as Johnny immediately began seeking entrance with his tongue. The younger happily opened up, allowing him to take total control. They kissed for a while until they had to break for breath.

Panting, Ten caught the way Johnny's eyes roamed further down his body and his hands squeezed against the supple flesh of his thighs. He couldn't help the moan that left him, wanting nothing more than Johnny's eyes and hands all over him. So, he moved his hands from where they had fallen around his roommate's neck and slowly began zipping down the hoodie to reveal skin wrapped in lace. He heard the hitch in the elder's breath as Ten shrugged off the heavy jumper and slid it off the bed until he was sitting completely exposed in his baby pink lingerie. But instead of feeling ashamed he felt empowered at the way Johnny's eyes hungrily drank in all of him.

"You're so fucking pretty." That word sent shivers down Ten's spine and he arched towards Johnny with a whine. The taller just chuckled and began letting his hands move up Ten's body, stopping to squeeze his ass on their way, fingers slipping under the tiny amount of lace that was there. His touch burned against sensitive skin and Ten couldn't believe how good it felt. Johnny latched his lips onto Ten's neck, sucking a mark into the skin as his hands continued to wander and tease. He was properly whining now, rutting his hips shallowly against Johnny desperate for more. "God Ten, the things you do to me." 

The words were murmured quietly against his neck but Ten could feel the vibrations from Johnny's chest. He was fully hard, the lace biting into his skin and making him cry out in pleasure. They should talk about this, there were so many things Ten needed to tell his roommate. But the feeling of Johnny's body against his and his lips nipping and sucking on the tender skin of his neck was too overwhelming. His brain rationalised they would have plenty of time to talk later when they both weren't aching with want, so he grabbed Johnny's face and kissed him desperately, grinding down harder, with more purpose. The taller seemed to get the message because next thing Ten knew he was on his back with Johnny looming over him. "Will you let me make you feel good?" All he could do was nod and moan as he got lost in the pleasure.

When Ten woke up the room was dark and cosy. His blanket was wrapped around him like a shield against the world and he felt more relaxed and content than he had in a while. Then he felt the bed shift and turned to see Johnny lying on his side watching him with a tender smile on his face. "Hey, do you need anything?" His voice was thick with sleep and it sent shivers down Ten's spine. "Water?" Johnny nodded before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Ten's forehead before leaving the room. Ten felt his face flush when he realised Johnny hadn't re-dressed himself after their activities. 

Taking in a deep breath Ten stretched out his limbs under the blanket. His muscles were sore in the best way, and he was grateful his first lecture tomorrow wasn't until late afternoon. Johnny reappeared with a fresh glass of water and set it down on the bedside locker before crawling his way back under the blanket. "AH! Johnny your toes are cold!" He chuckled and buried his nose into Ten's neck, making the younger man squeak again. It felt so natural, the way they just naturally fell into place beside one another, and he supposed it was now or never for confessions.

However, Johnny beat him to it. "I hope - you know, you don't think that I only, like - only wanted to do this because of what you were wearing. Because that's absolutely not true! I promise Ten, I jus-" Ten shut him up with a soft kiss, not wanting his roommate to stress himself out about explaining this. "I know Johnny, don't worry." The gentle smile that graced his face in the dim light was enough to make his heart swell. "I really like you, I have for a while." Ten's voice was quiet, almost unsure if the words he was speaking should be uttered. But Johnny just took one of his hands and started pressing feather-light kisses to each knuckle - reassurance.

"I really like you too. I was just too scared to tell you before in case it changed things between us." He sounded shy and unsure, so unlike the suave man who Ten had known for a year and a half now. But Ten was smiling so wide at the knowledge that his affections were returned. "Well, they can change for the better now, right?" "Like, boyfriends?" Ten giggled with excitement and nodded his head enthusiastically. He would very much like to be Johnny's boyfriend. They sealed the deal with a sweet, lingering kiss, and Ten couldn't imagine a better confession. "Your cheeks are flushed, pink is a pretty colour on you." And just maybe, Johnny would be the death of him.


End file.
